What If It's You
by thrnbrooke
Summary: What happens when the one you love, loves another? Or does he?


Author's Disclaimer: I don't any anything in this story. Though I do love playing in JKR's world. Nor do I own the song "What If It's You". That is owned by the talented Reba McEntire.

Draco sat at his desk writing a letter he wasn't sure he'd ever send. But he had to write down his feelings before his time ran out.

I've got something to tell you that I just can't say

So I'm writing it down in case maybe someday

Our lives take a turn down a road

We can't see right now

I know you're happy and I'm happy for you

Draco looked up and looked out the open French doors to see them. His dearest best friend and her; his girlfriend, his new love. Amber was nice enough. Alright he'd admit it she was gorgeous inside and out; not to mention they were perfect for each other. Look at them smiling and laughing while he sat here miserable.

But since you found each other

I've been so confused

Cause I believe there's one soul on this earth

That was meant for mine

I was sent here to find

He can't believe they're friends, not to mention roommates. He remembers clearly how it had happened. It was the day he finally gave into his heart and admitted to himself how he felt about the other boy. How he felt from the very first moment that boy had walked into his life.

What if it's you

What if our hearts were meant to be one

What'll I do

Knowing that I'll never love anyone

As much as I do love you

What if it's true

What if it's you

Oh how he wanted to make the other man his. His heart, soul and mind called him lover but only in his dreams. Harry looked up at that moment and smiled and waved to Draco. Amber looked up as well and waved while flashing him a brilliant friendly smile.

If destiny called and I missed my cue

Do I get one more chance

Oh how I wish I knew

He tried to return the smile but he was fighting to hide the pain. Amber said something to Harry and he nodded. She hugged him tightly. Draco closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch them anymore. He didn't hear the footsteps as they approached him. Draco opened sad anguished eyes and let them travel up the figure to look into understanding eyes. Amber took his hand and helped him to rise.

I'll never again put my heart in the hands of fate

If it's too late

If I ever hold you I'll never let go

But if I never do how will I know

She looked deep into his eyes; seeming to search deep into his soul. Whatever it was that she was looking for, she must have found because she smiled and hugged him. She picked up his letter and he watched with horrified eyes as she silently read it. She handed it back to him and kissed both his hands.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him," Amber told him. She knew they'd never give in if someone didn't interfere and she loved Harry dearly. He was the brother she should have had.

What if it's you

What if our hearts were meant to be one

What'll I do

Knowing that I'll never love anyone

As much as I do love you

What if it's true

What if it's you

Amber led him outside. Numbly Draco followed. His mind in chaos. She stopped in front of Harry and handed him the letter. She waited long enough for him to read it and then she took their hands and slipped them into each others. Amber walked to the terrace and turned to watch with a smile. She couldn't hear what they said but she could see and what she saw made her want to jump up and down with happiness. When they leaned into their first kiss Amber silently clapped. Then she disapparated to go collect her winnings from Hermione, Ron and Blaise. She had done what they said was impossible.

The new couple exchanged a few words and many kisses before remembering Amber. They looked to the terrace and both grinned. Candles were everywhere! A dinner for two was set at a small table and Dobby waited patiently. He bowed to them. Hand in hand they walked to the enticing dinner. Dobby handed Harry a note. He read it and then handed it to Draco.

My Darlings,

I love you both and want you to be happy. Hope you like my surprise.

Yours,

Amber

Music filled the air. Draco was startled as the song started. It seemed to fit him so perfectly. Harry stood up and brought Draco with him. Perfectly they fit together and swayed to the song.

I've got something to tell you that I just can't say

So I'm writing it down in case maybe someday

Our lives take a turn down a road

We can't see right now

I know you're happy and I'm happy for you

But since you found each other

I've been so confused

Cause I believe there's one soul on this earth

That was meant for mine

I was sent here to find

What if it's you

What if our hearts were meant to be one

What'll I do

Knowing that I'll never love anyone

As much as I do love you

What if it's true

What if it's you

If destiny called and I missed my cue

Do I get one more chance

Oh how I wish I knew

I'll never again put my heart in the hands of fate

If it's too late

If I ever hold you I'll never let go

But if I never do how will I know

What if it's you

What if our hearts were meant to be one

What'll I do

Knowing that I'll never love anyone

As much as I do love you

What if it's true

What if it's you


End file.
